He is the one
by Mel.wtf
Summary: Yaoi: Kangin fait un drôle de rêve


**Titre:**He is the One  
**Genre:** Yaoi  
**Couple:**Kangteuk  
**Disclaimer:** Et bah nan, la SM Entertainment veut se les garder rien que pour eux Radine! En plus, avec un nom pareille, elle se croit supérieur à moi (bah oui, t'es conne!) 

_Son corps se posa délicatement, mais sensuellement sur le mien. Je ne pus empêcher la chaleur monter jusqu'à mon cerveau. Je laissais mes mains parcoururent le haut de ses épaules, en descendant jusqu'à son torse, mes doigts apprirent par cœur chacun des hémisphères de sa peau. Sa peau est si douce, semblable à une peau de pêche. Je laissais donc le chemin se poursuivre. En entendant les souffles qui venait de la bouches de cet être de lumière et les battements de son cœur qui s'intensifièrent, je compris que ça ne lui déplaisait pas, et continuai dans ma lancée. Ses lèvres si douces se posa férocement, tout étant sensuelle, sur les miennes. Sa langue humide vinrent rencontrer la mienne. Ma main vint dans ses cheveux si soyeux tandis que l'autre descendait de plus en plus. Je sentis la chair de poule sur sa peau et un frisson la parcourut. Ses lèvres se détachèrent des miennes pour venir se coller dans mon cou. Un gémissement sortit de celles-ci. Puis elles me susurrèrent:

_-Je t'aime Kang In.

Je pris son menton entre mes doigts pour poster son regard à ce qu'il soit face à mes yeux. Je détaillais chacun de ses traits si parfaits. Ses yeux étaient humides, et une larme de bonheur coula sur sa joue. Je l'essuyais avec le bout de mes doigts et lui répondit:

_-Je t'aime aussi Leeteuk.

Je posai férocement ses lèvres sur les miennes, mon autre main continua de descendre de plus en plus jusqu'à attraper son membre raidit, il laissa un petit gémissement et...

***DRING! DRING!***

_Je me réveillais en sursaut. Mon corps était moite. J'ai rêvé? Je ne m'en souviens plus mais en regardant la bosse qui c'était formé dans mon caleçon, je compris que ça devait être un rêve bien chaud.  
Je touchais mes joues, mes bras, mon corps irradiait. Je me levais pour prendre une douche, quand...

***DRING! DRING!***

_-KangIn! Je sais que t'es là! Allez ouvre! Dépêche toi!

Cette voix, je la reconnu, c'était celle de mon meilleure ami, et le leader de mon groupe **Super Junior**, Leeteuk. Bizarrement, sa voix me parut changer, depuis quand mon cœur avait des ratés quand il l'entendait?  
Mais surtout, pourquoi vient il chez moi à cette heure-ci?  
Je n'eus pas le temps de m'habiller, me précipitant (enfin... précipiter, je trainais oui!) jusqu'à la porte pour lui ouvrir.

_-Putain! T'en mets du temps pour ouvrir cette porte! T'as fais quoi hier soir?  
_-Attends, pourquoi viens-tu sonner a ma porte a cette heure-ci?  
_-Cette heure-ci? mais il est 12h!

Je regardais la pendule: ah ouai! Il a raison! J'avais dormi si longtemps?

_-Sa n'explique pas le faite que tu déboule chez moi. Que viens-tu faire ici?  
_-Et ben... Je sais pas, j'avais faim et je me disais 'Et si j'allais manger chez ce magnifique cuisiner qui est de plus mon meilleur ami?' Et c'est pour ça que je suis la ^^

Je le regardais un instant, il avait vraiment des lèvres magnifiques, un visage d'anges... mais attend! à quoi je pense moi? C'est mon meilleur ami merde! Et un homme de plus!  
Je secouais ma tête pour chasser cette idée quand je sentis un souffle mentholé tout près de moi. Son visage était à quelques centimètres de moi et regard inquiétait, il me demanda:

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? T'as mal à la tête?

Je me reculais instantanément, en comprenant que mon geste était tout simplement puéril et regrettai aussitôt. P*tain! Qu'est ce qu'il me prends encore? Des souvenirs de mon rêves revint dans ma mémoire, ses lèvres contre les miennes, j'étouffais un cri.

_-Kangin, t'es sur que ça va? tu veux que j'appelle un médecin?  
_-Leeteuk, c'est bon, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste trop dormi...  
_-T'as surtout trop bu oui.

Il lâcha son joli rire, je ne pus me dire qu'est ce qu'il peut être mignon!  
Non, Kangin, calme toi! C'est juste l'effet du pont suspendu, tu penses que c'est du désir juste parce que tu viens de faire un rêve où t'étais en pleine action avec une fille..  
Une fille? nan, s'en était pas une..

_-Kangin, je peux m'en aller si tu veux..

Je sursautai, nan! surtout pas! Je ne supportais pas le fait qu'il puisse être loin de moi..

_-Nan! Reste!

ll me regarda surpris, puis fis un grand sourire:

_- Ah! Tu peux pas te passer de moi! C'est vrai, je suis tellement important! Que veux tu mon amour? T'as pas l'air en forme? Je vais te faire à manger!

Je bloquai sur le 'mon amour'. Mais nan voyons, il rigolait! C'est normal entre nous de se dire ça! Ne te fais pas de film Kangin, calme toi! Argghh! Je devins complètement fou!  
Je tournais ma tête en direction de Leeteuk, je le vis enfiler un tablier. Il était dos à moi, je ne pus empêcher mon regard se diriger sur ses belles fesse. Elles sont si belles, tellement fermes..  
Ah mais nan! Calme toi, calme toi.. C'est ton ami! pas autre chose!

_-Kangin!

Sa voix résonna comme un chant d'oiseau dans ma têtes, et d'un seul coup, mon rêve revint entièrement dans ma mémoire. Je m'empourprais et lui répondit:

_-Qu..qu'il y a t'il?  
_-Tu bégaies? J'ai besoin de ton aide! viens voir!

J'avançais telle un militaire près à se défendre, mais qu'est ce qu'il me prenait? Depuis quand sa voix résonnait différemment pour moi? Depuis quand je ne pouvais plus me passer de lui? J'avançais vers lui et je découvris qu'il pleurait! Je m'affolais et lui demandais:

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi pleures-tu?

J'eu une envie irrésistible de le prendre dans mes bras, me retins, pris un mouchoir pour essuyer ses larmes.

_-Nan, ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas...  
_-Voyons, on ne pleure pas pour rien! lui rétorquais-je, Dis moi ce qui se passe!

Il me montra le comptoir du doigts et je découvris poser sur du sopalin... des oignons...  
Les bras m'en tombaient, je m'étais affolé pour rien!

_-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que c'était pour rien!

J'eus très envie de me taper la tête contre le mur pour me calmer! J'étais devenu vraiment fou! Même plutôt pervers!

_Il finissa le repas, une très bonne tarte aux oignons, j'ignorais qu'il savait la faire...  
Après cela, il fut temps pour nous d'aller aux studios, il me conduisait dans sa voiture. Il me parla tout le long du chemin, je en l'écoutais pas, je repensais à ce rêve. Mais que m'arrivais-t'il? J'étais tellement en manque de sexe et en manque d'imagination que je voulais tenter une expérience homo pour retrouver un désir perdu? Nan, c'est pas mon genre, et ça n'expliquerais pas le fait que j'avais toujours besoin de lui a mes côtés..  
Une voix résonna dans ma tête, la mienne: Est-ce l'amour? Serais-je donc amoureux de lui?  
J'écarquillais les yeux. Nan! Pas ça! L'amour, nan! c'est pas pour moi! ça fait trop souffrir... Et puis qui me dit que ça serait réciproque? Reprends toi Kangin, tu vas te trouver une joli petite femme avec qui tu te marieras si tu veux de l'amour! Mais je n'arrivais pas à penser à ça, dans ma tête , l'image de Leeteuk restait. Mon coeur se resserra.

_-... et le deuxième œuf lui répond: Oh! un œuf qui parle!

Leeteuk explosa de rire, mais son sourire disparut quand il vit que je ne rigolais pas à sa petite blague, ce qui est inhabituel chez moi.

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? t'es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui! T'es sur que ça va? T'as la mine d''un mec qui souffre énormément! Dis moi ce qu'il va pas! Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire!

Nan, Leeteuk, je ne peux pas tout dire.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête...

Il ne discuta plus de cela mais je pouvais voir sur sa tête qu'il s'inquiétait tout de même.

_Arrivée aux studio, on était en avance, comme d'habitude. On avait rendez-vous à 15h30 alors, qu'il n'était que 14h. Je lançais à Leeteuk un regard mauvais, il l'intercepta et émis un petit rire, il n'aimait vraiment pas à arriver en retard, quitte à arriver avec plus d'1h à l'avance. Je m'installais sur un canapé en attendant les autres membres. Leeteuk vint à coter de moi.

_-Tu veux un verre d'eau? un médocs? t'es tout blanc! Bon t'as meilleure mine que tout à l'heure, mais bon, ça fait peur quand même!  
_-Bon Leeteuk, s'il te plait, tu me laisse tranquille, d'accord?

Il me lança un regard surpris tourna sa tête et se tut. J'étais allé un peu fort. J'allais m'excuser quand d'un seul coup...

_-Salut vous deux! Déjà là? Comme d'habitude enfait!

Eun Hyuk s'installa à ma gauche, nous serra la main, et lui rétorqua:

_-T'as une araignée sur ton T-shirt.  
Il sursauta

_-AHHH! Ou ça?  
_-Nan c'est pas vrai

Leeteuk éclata de rire, je m'empourprais encore, et espérant qu'aucuns des deux n'est remarqué cela.

_-Hahaha, très drôle...

Eun Hyuk était si facile à embêter, il se faisait souvent avoir!  
On continua à discuter tranquillement. Enfin, c'est vite dit, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur les sujets de discussion, je repensais toujours à mon rêve, et comment l'interpréter. Je n'avais qu'une envie: sortit d'ici au plus vite, être assez loin de Leeteuk pour pouvoir réfléchir calmement.  
Leeteuk se leva d'un coup

_-Je sors un petit peu, je vais sur le toit, si ça ne vous gêne pas.

Je fus surpris. Je le suivais des yeux jusqu'à je ne puis plus le voir. Mon cœur s'arrêtait de battre. On aurait dit que Leeteuk avait entendu mes pensées, et préférait s'en aller à ma place. Le problème, c'est plus il était loin de moi, plus je me sentais mal.

_-Kangin, qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

Eun Hyuk me dévisagea étrangement, m'étudiant. Puis d'un seul coup, ses yeux s'éclairèrent, comme si une idée nouvelle venait de jaillir dans son esprit. Ce qui fut surement le cas.  
Je tentais de le rassurer

_-Mais nan, tout va bien..  
_-Il s'est passé un truc entre toi et Leeteuk?

Mes yeux s'agrandirent, je ne pus m'empêcher de tousser comme si je m'étais étouffer. Dans un souffle je lui demandai:

_-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça?  
_-Je ne sais pas, me dit-il avec une moue qu'il montrait qu'il réfléchissait, tu le regardes bizarrement, t'as même rougi quand il t'a effleuré! C'est vraiment bizarre! Et quand il s'est levé pour allez dehors, tu le suivais des yeux, et on avait l'impression qu'on arrachait une partie de toi.

_-Dis moi ce qui se passe! J'en ai marre d'être en retrait!  
_-... je ne sais pas c'est vraiment bizarre...

Et là, sans me rendre compte de mon geste, je lui ai tout déballé: de mon rêve, de mes sentiments, tout!  
Eun Hyuk avait l'air choqué puis souria et sortit :

_-T'es amoureux de Leeteuk mon vieux!

*Vladadam*

_-Ohh putain Kangin! ça va?  
_-Sa peut aller, désolé, c'est le choc.

Et oui, j'étais tombé du canapé après cette phrase, nan, mes doutes étaient donc fondé? J'étais amoureux de Leeteuk?

_-Nan nan, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai..!

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains quand Eun Hyuk m'attrapa les poignés pour que je lui fasse face.

_-Kangin, calme toi! c'est pas la fin du monde!  
_-Mais tu comprends pas! C'est mon meilleur ami! Un homme de plus qu'est!

Il me lança un regard si froid que j'en tressaillis et me lança d'un ton sec et très sérieux:

_-On n'aime pas un sexe ou une race: on aime une personne.

J'en restais sur le cul, c'est la première fois qu'on me sortait une phrase pareille! Les larmes me vinrent tout à coup aux yeux, je penchais ma tête, la collant entre mes genoux.

_-Kangin, ne te détruis pas pour ça! C'est merveilleux l'amour!  
_-Qui te dit que ça sera réciproque?  
_-Leeteuk t'aime beaucoup tu devrais lui en parlé, tu peux pas cacher ça à ton meilleur ami, tu souffrira trop!

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux et soupirai:

_-Pourquoi c'est pas de toi que je suis tombé amoureux...

Il rigola, me pris dans ses bras

_-Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore

J'en restait encore sur le cul

_-Depuis quand tu sors des phrases aussi philosophique?  
_-Bah, je sais pas trop, quand je te dis ça, c'est comme si quelqu'un m'obligeait à sortir ces mots et je ne sais même pas où j'ai pu les entendre pour la 1ere fois..  
_-T'es bizarre comme mec!  
_-Moins que toi en ce moment.

Et on explosa de rire. Puis il s'arrêta, et m'ordonna:

_-Va rejoindre Leeteuk maintenant!

Je le regardais, suppliant puis me leva, tout doucement, en direction de la porte qui menait vers le toit...

_-_Salut Leeteuk, je viens de découvrir que je t'aime. On reste pote?_  
Nan nan, ça ne vas pas!  
-_Leeteuk, quand je te regarde, mon coeur bat à la chamade, tu hantes mes pensées. J'ai un sentiment très profond à ton égard. Serais-ce l'amour?_  
C'est encore pire! Je suis pas un petit bourge quand même! C'es beaucoup trops soutenu!  
-_Wech pelo, t'es trop bien foutu! Enfait, je te kiff trop! Viens qu'on se fasse un calin sexuelle!_  
Mais à quoi je pensais putain? La, je touche le fond, c'est trop wech-wech des banlieux!  
Tandis que je montais (très lentement, mais surement) les marches de l'escalier en direction du toit, je cherchais le moyen de lui avouer mes sentiments. Qu'est ce que c'est compliqué.!  
Plus j'avançais, plus mon coeur battait à la chamade. Le trac était immense! Mes pensées tourbillonaient en moi. J'ai crus que mon cerveau allait exploser!  
Et c'est à ce moment la que je l'aperçus, contre la rembarbe. Sa tête était levé vers le ciel bleu sans nuages. Un petit vent raffraichissait la température d'été ce qui faisait danser ses cheveux autour de son visage. Je m'approchais doucement, emerveillé. Il était tellement beau, comme un ange. C'était évident, je l'aimais.  
Il se tourna et m'aperçut. Il fut surpris et me demanda:

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me parler? Les autres sont arrivés?

Je compris, il avait encore la mort contre moi de lui avoir parlé aussi séchement tout à l'heure. Une bouffée de remords m'envahit. Sa commençait mal, très mal.

_-Nan je suis pas venu pour ça. Je devais... te parler.

Il me regarda surpris

_-Je m'excuse. T'es content?

Il me sourit. Je fondai littéralement.

_-Excuse accepté! De quoi dois-tu me parlé?

Son regard montrait qu'il ne voulait pas patienté.

_-Je... non rien..

Il me regarda mécontent. Il partit jusqu'aux escaliers et commença à descendre.  
Une montée d'adrénaline me submergea, je criais:

_-ATTENDS!

Il s'arrêta

_-Quoi encore? T'es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui!

Il continua sa route, visiblement faché. Je courus jusqu'à lui dans les escaliers. Je l'attrapais par le bras et il me demanda, en me regardant effrayé:

_-Kangin? Tu me fais mal! Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Tu m'en veux autant pour ce matin de t'avoir réveillé sitôt?  
_-Nan, ce n'est pas ça. Enfait, Leeteuk...

Je ne pus même pas finir ma phrase que je collais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elles étaient si douces, si sucrées. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on s'embrassait, mais c'était la première fois que je le faisais en ayant concience de mes sentiments. Cela me troubla, mais je ne fus plus le seul.  
Me rendant compte de mon geste, je me décollai. Il me regarda vraiment surpris, éffaré.

_-Excuse moi, je en sais pas ce qui m'a prit.

Je partis en courant, descendant les marches 4 à 4. Eun Hyuk me vis passé et je l'entendis crié:

_-Kangin? qu'est ce qui se passe? Tu lui as dit?

Je ne lui répondis pas, et couru jusqu'à la station metro pour rentrer chez moi. Je voyais que plusieurs personnes surtout des filles me reconnurent. Certaines me demandèrent des autographes. J'acceptais, sans émotions, j'étais vide. Mes yeux étaient troubles. Je venais de ruiner une amitier très fortes avec ces conneries! Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris? La phrase de Eun Hyuk me revint à l'esprit Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Il avait vraiment raison sur le coup.

_Arrivés chez moi, je fermais la porte, et m'effondrai sur le canapé. Tout me semblait mort, j'étais mort moi-même. Mes yeux me picotèrent et je compris qu'au bout de 5minutes que je pleurais. Moi? pleuré? c'était quoi ça? c'est pas possible merde! J'étais sur que j'étais en plein cauchemar. C'est ça! C'était qu'un affreux cauchemar! Je me pinçais pour me réveiller, mais rien ne fit à part des marques rouges sur mon avant-bras. Je me rendis à l'évidence. J'étais dans la merde. J'avais osé avouer mes sentiments à mon meilleur ami. Je l'avais embrassé puis m'étais enfouis en courant. Sa me ressemblait ça! mais alors pas du tout! Depuis quand je fermais les yeux et bouchais les oreilles? Il faut faire ça à la réalité!  
Ce trop plein d'émotions m'assoma d'un coup, et je m'endormis.

***DRING! DRING!***

Cela me réveilla, comme ce matin. Je me levais pour allez ouvrir la porte quand je vis mon reflet dans le miroir. Mes yeux étaient rouges, cernés. Cela m'horrifiait. Pourquoi me m'étais dans ces étâts? Je l'aimais donc à ce point? J'allais me passer de l'eau sur le visage quand...

_-Kangin? Tu es la? Je suis sur que si, ouvre s'il te plait. J'ai dis aux autres que t'étais trop malade pour venir aujourd'hui...

Cette voix était timide. Je l'aurait reconnu entre milles. Pourquoi était il derrière la porte? Pourquoi était il venu me voir? Pour bien m'enfoncert le clou en me disant clairement que notre amitier était brisé, que l'on devait plus se revoir? Je n'étais pas prêts à entendre ça. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler. J'entendis le bruit de quelque chose qui glissait sur la prote pour se poser par terre. J'ouvris effrayé, et le découvrit assis sur le palier, dos à la porte (même si il n'était plus contre elle puisque je l'avais ouverte.)  
Son regard était désorienté, je l'aidais à se relever, il ne rechonna pas, me laissant l'aider. Et bah bien! après ça, ça va être plus dur de me faire largué!  
Il rentra chez moi, alla s'assoeir sur le canapé. Je me plaçais sur le fauteuil, face à lui, mais évitant tout de même à croiser ses yeux.  
Il me fixait, je le sentais. puis il se leva, pris un mouchoir et essuya mes joues humides. La honte, je pleurais devant lui, je voulais me cacher.

_-Kangin.

_-Et oh, c'était quoi ça tout à l'heure?

_-Pourquoi m'as tu embrassé?

Il est débile ou il le faisait exprès? Je levais ma tête l'observa. Il semblait inquiet, mais pas effrayé. C'était mieux.

_-Dis moi pourquoi m'as tu embrassé?  
_-C'est..  
_-Oui? Dis moi! j'ai besoins de savoir! On est ami nan?

Ami? Tu es plus que ça pour moi. J'en souffre merde!

_-Leeteuk, ce que je vais te dire, ne le prend pas mal, s'il te plait.  
_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Continue!

Sa voix était suppliante, je fondais.

_-Je...  
_-Tu?...  
_-Je t'aime Leeteuk.

Il se figea, telle une statue. Je pris mon visage entre mes mains.

_-Kangin, c'est pas une blague?

_-Parce que si c'est une blague, elle est pas drôle!

_-C'est pas bien de joué avec le sentiment des autres tu sais ça?

Mes larmes coulèrent, c'était foutu.

_-Kangin, t'étais sérieux ou pas?

_-Mais merde répond!  
_-Bien sur que oui j'étais sérieux! Tu crois que je vais te faire ce genre de blague? Je suis pas aussi con quand même! Mais oui, je t'aime merde!

Et j'éclatais en sanglots, putain, cette honte! Leeteuk vas-t'en, je voulais pas de son regard plein de dégouts plus longtemps. Au moins, mon poids s'était libéré.  
Il se leva. Mon coeur souffrait, je souffrais. Je l'aime, c'est choquant! Je n'imaginais pas ma vie sans lui, mais c'était foutu.  
Contre toute attente, je sentis ses mains tièdes se posés sur les miennes, les décollèrent de mon visages, puis les déposèrent pour prendre ma tête entre ses mains il me regarda, les yeux humides, souria et dit:

_-Oh Kangin... Si tu savais comme c'était dur pour moi de faire attention, ne rien laisser paraître, et surtout: résister aux désirs que la vue de ton corps ou le son de ta voix pouvait me procurer. Et là, ça m'a l'air complétement irréelle! Je t'aime aussi Kangin, depuis toujours je t'aime!

La surprise fut générale, Il m'embrassa longueument et fougueusement. Sa langue humide vint à la mienne. Il posa ses fesses sur mes genoux m'enlaça tendrement. il décolla son visage pour le poser délicatement sur mon épaule. Je ne me rendis pas compte de mes paroles:

_-Je t'aimerais toute ma vie Leeteuk.  
_-De même, me dit-il

Il prit ma main, m'aida à me relever, et m'emmena dans ma chambre. Je le poussais sur mon lit, commençais à enlever son jean. Une vague de chaleur, torride mais agréable, parcourut tout le long de ma colonne vertebrale. Je léchais son ventre jusqu'à plus bas, son corps avait le goût aphrodisiaque des phéromones. Il gémit, et déboutenna ma chemise.  
Et mon rêve devint réalité.


End file.
